helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Onoda Karin
|image = |caption = Onoda Karin, December 2019 |nickname = |formername = |birthdate = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = 140cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, model |active = 2018-present |agency = (2018-) |label = |generation = 29th Generation |join = November 1, 2018 |days = |acts = Hanayashiki Shoujo Kageki, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }}Onoda Karin (小野田華凛) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Before joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a 10th generation member of the stage show group Hanayashiki Shoujo Kageki simply under the name Karin (華凜)."少女歌劇団 団員紹介" (in Japanese). Hanayashiki. (Archived) Biography Early Life Onoda Karin was born on January 23, 2008 in Tokyo, Japan. 2018 Onoda participated in Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition, but failed. In September, Onoda graduated from the Hanayashiki Shoujo Kageki."少女歌劇団" (in Japanese). Hanayashiki. (Archived) On November 1, it was announced that Onoda had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Saito Madoka and Kusunoki Mei. They were introduced in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ show on December 2."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバー加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-01. 2019 On February 5, she participated in a fanclub event, titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 6~, at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Kubota Nanami, Matsubara Yulia, and Saito Madoka. From July 19 to July 29, Onoda performed in the stage play Daihi B Daihi 37m by the theater troupe Innocent Sphere."舞台「大悲」ハロプロ研修生 小野田華凜出演！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-04-04. (Archived) Personal Life Family= Onoda is the younger sister of Engeki Joshibu member , who was also a member of Hanayashiki Shoujo Kageki until March 2017. |-|Education= When Onoda joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was in her fourth year of elementary school. As of April 2019, Onoda is currently in her fifth year of elementary school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Onoda Karin has acquired: *'Matsubara Yulia:' She is good friends with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Matsubara Yulia. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Onoda Karin: *'Karin-chan' (かりんちゃん): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *'Onoda-chan' (おのだちゃん): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Onoda Karin (小野田華凛) *'Nicknames:' Karin-chan (かりんちゃん), Onoda-chan (おのだちゃん) *'Former Stage Name:' Karin (華凜) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' Unknown *'Height:' 140cmOda Sakura. "高木さんバースデー！小田さくら" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenki Gumi Official Blog. 2019-04-19. *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Pig (Boar in Japan) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2018-11-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member *' Status:' **2018-11-01: Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2018-present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Swimming, Jump rope, Unicycle, Tap Dance *'Hobbies:' Guitar, Collecting cute stationary *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Food:' Cucumber *'Favorite Sport:' Swimming *'Favorite School Subject:' Math *'Charm Point:' Eyes that get thin as she laughs *'Favorite Color:' Purple, Pink *'Motto:' "Ichiisenshi" (一意専心; With all one's heart) *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' Ashita Tenki ni Naare *'Looks Up To:' Miyazaki Yuka Publications Catalogs *2009 "Belle Maison" Mama & Baby Catalog (「ベルメゾン」ママ＆ベビーカタログ) *2011 "Studio Alice" 753 Advertisement (「スタジオアリス」七五三広告) *2013 "Tinker Bell" Autumn-Winter Catalog (「ティンカーベル」秋冬カタログ) *2014 Pilot Ink "Mel-chan Ofuro ni Hairou Set" (パイロットインキ「メルちゃんおふろにはいろうセット」) *2014 Pilot Ink "Mel-chan Hirogete Asoberu Closet" (パイロットインキ「メルちゃんひろげてあそべるクローゼット」) *2014 Stereo Sound "Kawaii wo Share Suru Shashinjutsu" (ステレオサウンド「カワイイをシェアする写真術」) *2014 Kuraray "Randoseru" Advertisement (クラレ「ランドセル」広告) *2014 Tokyo Gangu Ningyou Kyoudou Kumiai "Mago no Hi" "Christmas" Advertisement (東京玩具人形協同組合「孫の日」「クリスマス」広告) Work Theater *2019 Daihi B Daihi 37m (大悲［story B 大悲 37m］) Commercials *2013 Bandai "Anpanman Colour Pad" (バンダイ「アンパンマンカラーパッド」) Internet *2019- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She loves taking long baths and playing her electric guitar.Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ MC. *Her favorite BEYOOOOONDS member is Ichioka Reina.https://twitter.com/kaosiki/status/1092792371220303872 *She likes to eat chocolate ice cream. *She has the same last name as Tsubaki Factory member Onoda Saori. See Also *Gallery:Onoda Karin *List:Onoda Karin Discography Featured In *List:Onoda Karin Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile *Hanayashiki Shoujo Kageki Profile (archived) Category:Blood Type Unknown Category:2018 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:29th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2008 Births Category:January Births Category:Aquarius Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members currently attending elementary school Category:Members who failed a Hello! Project Audition Category:Pig / Boar Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Onoda Karin